Kazuki Haruo
Kazuki Haruo is a 4th Seat Shinigami in the 6th Division of the Gotei 13, and is good friends with the 3rd Seat Kazune Murasame. 'Appearance' Kazuki stands at 5'9" and weighs 152 pounds. His figure is that of toned muscle, but with the baggy shihakusho makes his body look slender then most males in the Gotei. His facial structure looks a bit feminine with his pointed jaw. His Crimson Red Hair is spiked at the ends and long, reaches down to the middle of his back as most of it is free as he has two tight breads (one on either side of the back of his head), has a few bangs that comes down in the front of his face and two long strands go down from in front of his ears down over his shoulders and stops half way down his body. The hair just behind his ears is neck length. His eyes are Icy blue with a light tint of Silver to it. He is usually seen with a warm felt smile on his face. His shihakusho is mostly normal except for a few touches he made himself to it: Instead of the white under shirt that is usually seen, his is purple. The long black sleeves for both the upper part of the Kamono and the pants have white vines that spirals downwards from the Shoulder and hip down to the ends. 'Personality' Kazuki Haruo is usually a friendly and warm hearted person. But he likes to make jokes and pull pranks to make other's laugh. But when he is combat, he always has that smile still just to try and throw off his opponent like he's holding back or hiding something from them. In the presence of the Captain Commander, Captain's or Vice Captains he will be serious, but will still have a slight smile on him. But when he sees someone he really likes, he tends to be flirtatious and a bit absent minded. 'History' Kazuki Haruo was born into a Minor Noble house that is trying to claw it's ways up into the chain of the higher levels of Nobility. Always dragged to different parties and social events by his parents that to him didn't feel like fun. So he would either hang around the other boys and girls of his age of the lower level of society. So far in his life, he was a only child until he reached the age of 20 years of age when his father had a sit down with him and mentioned that they were having a young daughter. It made him happy that he wasn't going to be the only child anymore, but twenty years had went by of him being a lone at times in the house as his parents went off to to do what they wanted at parties. That was when he told his father he was going to be a Shinigami. First anger filled his father's eyes, but then it went to that of him thinking of something. His father then saw that a noble in the Shinigami always had a chance to raise the Family status up a couple of notches. He had agreed to let his son go to enlist at the academy, but there was a catch. If he didn't make it into the ranks to never show his face back at the family home ever again. At the academy, he was given an Asauchi. While learning to use it, he began to reshape it to a different design of blade. One that looked like it was two Katana blades back to back on the hilt. It felt better to wield in his hands. Over the years of him studying, training and trying to get through his teachings, he was noted to focus a bit more on the Kido arts then to keeping his mind on the sword training aspect. But on one day when he was practicing his swordsmanship, he was paired up with one of his classes strongest students. A big burly man who's Zanpaktou looked that of a massive Butcher cleaver. It was said that this student Hated nobles. Didn't matter if you were nice to him or not, once he had his eyes on you, you were his next victim. Fear had grasped Kazuki as his sparring partner charged after him, swinging like a mad man. Trying his best to hold his own, he was forced to move back to the point his back was literally against a wall. The man slowly advanced towards him laughing as he brought up the Cleaver until Kazuki heard a female's voice in his head saying "Say my name if you want to survive." He was confused as he looked around until he saw the Cleaver coming down and he yelled out. "Masu Senkazaki!" {Grow, Thousand Flower Bloom} His sword fell out of his hand from him trying to block. That's when everyone saw the sword slide into the mat below they're feet and vegetation began to grow around him. Looking at the massive man who was surprised, a pair of vines formed around his arms and he began to whip the man. Each lashing cracking each time it landed a solid hit. Testing his abilities further, he began to focus on a wall of bamboo and as the man saw an opening, he tried to take it until three thick stalks of bamboo shot out of the ground and hitting him in his feet and in between his legs. His whaling was heard across the Academy. Him reaching Shikai made a lot of heads turn even more towards him and the style of his power was rather interesting as well. Able to control Flora. On the day of his graduation, he was accompanied by another noble who was years younger then himself and also knew how to use Shikai as well. The Central 46 and head's of the school wanted to see Kazuki's Shikai so that they can for sure say that he knew his Swords name and was able to shift into it's second form or that he was faking the news to steal the thunder of Haruo Gojo. Saying the phrase again, he set the blade's tip into the floor and pushed it down slightly. Then the whole sword submerged under the floor and then the ground. Grass, weeds, vines began to grow out of the floor and on the walls around him. They saw that he was telling the truth as he made a Cherry tree grow in the middle of the testing area. They had him stand in line. The young Gojo picked his Division of choice by using his Noble status. When the rest of the members were picked by most of the Gotei, he felt that he was going to not be picked until he felt a hand on his shoulder. Looking back, he saw it was the Captain of 6th Division. It would seem that he stood behind him the whole time to make sure he had gotten him and his Vice Captain had gotten another man who was to be placed in 3rd seat while Kazuki would be placed in 4th seat. After the incidents in the mortal realm, he and the rest of his squad came back. But all the division's realized one thing that they all now shared. All the Captain's and Vice Captain's were missing except for Captain Commander Rokujo, Takehiko. Now, they're next step of they're journey is to find out or to locate the missing Captains and Vice's or just simply find suitors to fill in the roles. 'Zanpaktou and Abilities' Division Ability, ''Silent Steps - They are masters of moving from place to place without being heard at all. (Cannot be heard during normal movement, this does not include Flashstep) 'Name '''Shikai: '''Senkazaki (Thousand Flower Bloom) '''Bankai: ''Hanashou Fukuyou (Flowers of Life, Return to Heaven) *Locked*'' Released with the command "Masu" or "Grow", Senkazaki does not change form when released into Shikai. Upon calling out its name, Kazuki inserts the sword into the ground, almost as if the ground were liquid, and causes the surrounding plant life to flourish. * Grassland/ Woods/ Forest: The area around Kazuki in a 14 feet diameter will be more lush then originally was. Grass would be four inches taller, Tree's and Bamboo would begin to grow at a faster rate, vines extending it's reach and flowers would begin to sprout as soon as he is in Shikai. The longer he stays in Shikai and the longer his opponent or Opponents are standing inside that Diameter, the reach would continue to grow from the original 14 foot diameter. Every three posts that goes by, the diameter grows another 2 feet until it reaches it's max of 20 feet. (9 posts) * Urban: Allowing the blade to be absorbed into the concrete, Asphalt or other man made objects, the sword would begin to kick into overdrive to make plants such as grass, weeds, wild flowers, trees and even Bamboo to grow through them faster, wrapping around or growing off the side of the different objects such as Roads, buildings, sidewalks, lamp posts, vehicles, ect. In the urban area, the diameter would start off with 8 feet around him and grow to it's max reach of 20 feet (15 posts) * Snowy Locations/ Mountains/ Caves: By dropping the sword into the area, the sword would use the weight of gravity to cut through into the ground and begin to force itself down into it where it will grow grass and force tree's to push themselves out of the ground and have winter flowers blooming. He would stand among the plants that forms a 6 foot wide diameter that would grow outwards at a slow pace to the max of 20 feet. (18 posts) 'Zanpaktou Spirit and Inner Realm' She is seen sitting on the Cherry tree in a small state. Wearing a a free flowing robe that is white with green around the bands of it. She wears a head band that has different flowers of the seasons. In her hand's she carries the sword, but it fully wooden in this state. She is kind and caring, always wanting to help those in trouble. With long black hear and dark green eyes. Her personality is that of Kazuki's loving side. She can change her size at will to make her the same height as anyone that was able to get into her sanctuary. 'Powers and' Abilities Control of Flora with his mind: In Shikai and Bankai, he is able to use plants that are around him without having to reach his hand out or by calling out some incantation. With his reiatsu from his Zanpaktou now going into the ground and the plants around, he is able to tap into them and use them for what he needs the plants to do. Flora Generation- While in Shikai and Bankai, he can create necessary plant life where none existed previously. 'Shikai' * Poison Ivy Vines-Upon putting his mind to Vines, he can manipulate and control them to how he needs to them to do so from using them as a whip, wrapping and holding an opponent, to climb or to make a weak wall to buy time. When he uses the Vine Whip/ Whips, each lashing would inflict light damage to the person plus cause itching to the opponent that would every now and then have to stop and itch. ( 20 point Weapon Skill reduction, and 10 point Speed reduction, stacks twice. Lasts for four turns. ) Vine holding will hold an opponent who is weaker then him depending on they're Rei and attack level. (0-10 points below him lasts for two turns, 20-30 is 3 turns, 40-50 is 4 turns. Anyone that is 60 points and lower then his will be stuck until someone either cuts them off or he lets them go. * Pollen Cloud-When he calls out the name Pollen Cloud, all the flowers in the area of the Shikai will release a massive cloud of Pollen that is hard to see through around everyone. The more flowers that grow, the thicker the pollen will get. (Every five feet is 10 flowers.) The more Pollen that forms up, the harder it will be to breath, plus causes sneezing. Kazuki will be the only one able to see through the cloud. * Flowers of Healing-When someone is injured, he will place a hand over the wound. A flower will appear on the wound as it will begin to heal them. Will heal for 25% of the damage of each wound sustained. Once it is done, it will shrivel up and die as it falls to the ground. But he can only heal three people per thread. * Wall of Ki- Slamming an open palm hand down onto the ground, three tree's will shoot out of the ground to block attacks for him and whoever else that is behind him. The three tree's stand 15 feet into the air and are four feet wide. They will stand side by side to form a small wall, used in an emergency. * Petal fury- Sixteen flower petals would float towards the opponent and once they are close to them, they would begin to move faster around them. Lightly cutting they're limbs. Depending on what the opponent does, they will suffer from light to moderate damage. Used as a means to distract the opponent. 'Bankai *Locked*' * ''Flowers of Regeneration-'' Everyone that he see's as friendly will be healed of 50% of they're injuries starting with the more serious damage while inside of the diameter of the Bankai area inside the Meadow it forms. Lasts for 3 posts. can be used Twice a thread * ''Petal Storm- ''Cost: Much like Petal Fury, this time thousands of petals from the Meadow will rise into the air as he raises his one hand into the air. When he points his finger at the person or persons, the massive swarm of petals would surround them and begin to assaulting them by slicing into they're limbs, inch by inch until they are dealt with or he calls them back. He can use them to make a dome around him or someone to protect them from attacks such as Cero's, Kido arts and physical attacks are down right crazy upon the dome for they will be sinning in a massive ball. So there would be a risk of getting injured upon attacking head on with the dome. * ''Shi senka (Thousand Flowers Thorn)-'' The two flowers at his hands would aim forward where his hands are aimed at and begin to shoot out thorn shaped Reishi (Much like the Quincy Arrows with they're bows basic attacks) doing moderate damage to evenly matched to weaker Opponents. * ''The Forest-'' When outside of the Meadow's safety wall and upon activating this move a green orb will glow in his right hand. Slamming it into the ground, a massive forest of tree's and or Bamboo will shoot out of the ground and make it near impossible to see each other from all the cover being raised from the ground. Using his ability to control Flora, he would be able to control what the trees do: By moving they're branches to block, swing to cause some sort of damage to them or to hold them in place until they are let go or freed by an outside source. ** ''Root Encasement-'' With a flick of his wrist and pointing in the direction of the person, the thick heavy roots from the Forest would shoot out of the ground around the person's legs and thighs to hold them in place. Much like Vine's move from Shikai, but with this move has the opportunity of crushing limbs depending on the Reiatsu levels struggling against the roots. (0-10 points below him lasts for two turns, 20-30 is 3 turns, 40-50 is 4 turns. Anyone that is 60 points and lower then his will be stuck until someone either cuts them off or he lets them go. If those that are 60 and lower then Kazuki's Reiatsu begins to struggle, the roots would begin to dig into they're legs and begin to slowly crush the legs like a Boa constrictor or Anaconda. ) Category:Shinigami Category:Gotei 13 Category:6th Division Category:Characters